The Importance of Glasses
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: "Those who don't understand the importance of glasses should get a paycut!" Just harsh words said towards Ronald Knox. Yet through the harsh comments and cold glares, said Shinigami has found himself in love with William T. Spears. So when left alone with him after a certain Demon Butler attacks and semi-blinds William, what will Ronald think? T for safety, yaoi fluff, request-fic


The Importance of Glasses

"Those who don't understand the importance of glasses should get a pay-cut!"

His once perfectly clean black trousers were now tarnished with flecks of mud as the egotistical Shinigami knelt on the cobbled floor. With his arm fully stretched out in an accusing point, his yellow-green eyes under sharp eyebrows gave an equally vicious glare. Unfortunately, the attempt to strike down his colleague's previous statement was only heeded by a brick wall forming the start of an alley hidden in the shade created by the houses clumped together around the tiny courtyard.

Near-sighted vision was a curse amongst Shinigami. William's was helping him mistake Ronald for a grotty wall in the complete opposite direction of where said blonde was stood. Behind his black-framed goggles, Ronald's eyes narrowed as his expression of curiosity turned to one of bewilderment at William; his hand searched the back of his head for a place where his gloved fingers could absent-mindedly scratch. "Which part was the joke...?" As soon as his thoughts were voiced out loud, he watched his senior officer with interest.

It wasn't everyday you caught William T. Spears messing up on the job. Said Shinigami didn't take it the same way. His eyes widened a fraction as his unfortunate blunder dawned on him, him immediately turning to the sound of Ronald's voice to give him an even sourer look without breaking his usual uninterested face. "Now is no time for jokes - mu glasses _must _be found!" The irritation in his voice was clearer than his current eyesight, something Ronald instantly picked upon.

With his eyes rolling, he now found a comfortable position of crossing his arms whilst leaning back on his heels. "I'll help then - only because I don't want to go into overtime." Was his cool answer yet his face couldn't stop the immense grin that was plastered across his face. He was glad his obvious happiness wasn't showing as it normally would. Overtime? Overtime could suck it. He would happily go into overtime if it meant that he could spend more time with William in the field.

It wasn't long until he could hear the soft calls of William muttering 'glasses' over and over, as in hopes that saying the name of his rectangular frames would magic them in front of his face. The serious tone he had beforehand hadn't fazed Ronald. He had known William long enough to know that 'my glasses must be found' would be directly translated to 'help me find my glasses please and I'll be nice'. Having what people could dare call William on a good day was good enough for him.

Eyes directed back to his senior officer, it took one look and a hell of a lot of will-power not to giggle as he noticed not only did Mr Spears look utterly daft, but he was crawling _away _from his beloved specks. The blonde's grin just became cockier as he now began a slow walk towards some abandoned crates nearby, deliberately heading away from the glasses as well. This gave him feign that he was trying to look for the accessory but moving slow enough to be looking carefully. In fact, he was staring intently at his colleague. Wishing he had a camera - BADLY.

If he could only just snap a picture of this, the lads back at the offices would laugh until they wet themselves at the sight of William on hands and knees looking utterly helpless. Then again, from the position Ronald was stood at, and therefore where the angle the photo would be at, the lads would begin to pry and ask what happened on their so called 'Willy and Ronny Alone Timey'. Of course, this was a secret amongst friends that no one else knew. The young Shinigami would be dead (again) if Grell found out and William would mostly likely be utterly disgusted and or mortified.

These reasons, along with loosing his respectable reputation of a ladies man, made Ronald force his friends into an oath of secrecy upon the information they knew: Ronald Knox had a major crush upon is senior officer, William T. Spears. Whenever Grell went on a mini rant coupled with a few actions that suggested orgasms on how William's cold attitude and harsh glare was amazing, he could never help but mentally agree if he over heard - the younger Shinigami had those eyes strip him down so many times he felt like he could dance naked on his desk and he would only be pushed side with a look that said he'd seen it all before. Of course, William would then go back to is work without a second glance or thought upon the matter.

With this factor and Ronald's questionable sexuality in play, the blonde found his eyes silently trailing to William's backside constantly. A grin easily dissolved into a smirk as he sat upon one of the more sturdy looking crates to watch that every ass wiggle slightly every time his colleague moved. The gossip about the offices had labelled William as a tight-arsed workaholic with an antisocial personality. It was all true, right down to the finest detail. But what they hadn't mentioned about William's ass was that it was perfect. In Ronald's eyes, that is.

If William had died a lady to be reborn to work as one of the many receptionists that he often chatted and or flirted with, the younger Shinigami would have stuck two gloved fingers in his mouth to happily wolf whistle. Then again, if that personality had also carried over, that bold move would have awarded him with a slap rather than a shy smile. Either way, he was simply content with looking at it. This would be one of the only times that he would be able to openly stare at it without anyone or the owner noticing, as well as be able to observe it better than sneaky glances.

It wasn't bony and thin with no meat but neither was it fat and jelly like similar to the overweight Nobles that stalked Humanity like a plague. It was one of those that was small enough for your hand to fit mostly around yet there was enough there to be a decent handful when you gave it a good squeeze. _If _you were lucky enough to get close enough to the cold Shinigami that owned it. Ronald's fingers twitched at the hopeful daydreams. They were met with the violent reaction of cramming those naughty digits into his front blazer pockets. He didn't want to spoil such a lovely view with involuntary body reactions.

Really, only if William had decided to turn and crawl a full 180 degrees around, the blonde would have a full view of it and even then, the slightly reflective surfaces of the windows on the opposing houses would show glances of the fine thing. Once again, his face twisted into a grin. Despite hating Demons and its entire race with a burning passion that would never hold a candle to the light of William's hatred, he still was very, _very _grateful that the Demon Sebastian Michaelis had done Ronald the unintentional favour of knocking off William's glasses. Not that he'd repay the favour.

"Knox, if you think this is a chance to slack on the job, you are sorely mistaken." That tone could crack ice, only to refreeze it together again as William's sudden harsh statement ripped Ronald from his ass-filled fantasies with no mercy - he had been listening for footsteps or movements of the various neglected items about for signs of him helping to actually look for his treasured glasses. "The sooner we find them, the less time we'll waste and the sooner we'll get back to doing our job. Do you understand?"

"Sorry sir. I got..." The blonde searched for a suitable word that didn't give away his current predicament. "...distracted...?"

"That is no excuse."

"It wasn't an excuse sir."

"I will be marked as so upon my field report, next to 'being lippy and rude towards a senior officer'."

A shiver went thought Ronald's body. Not from the threat of being degraded in a field report, his best area, but from the tone of his voice. They say ignorance is bliss yet how William was oblivious to the way he was torturing Ronald so was impossibly cruel. Oh how he hoped that was his commanding bedroom voice - if he even had one. Shinigami, considering physical appearances, were ranged from at least nineteen to around late thirties, early forties. Because of that, nearly everyone had or did have some form of sex life.

Rumours, along with the many others, that from William's antisocial behaviour and therefore lack of sex life had shrivelled away what would have been his balls. Grell begged to differ. Ronald personally took glances at the egoistic Shinigami's crotch in order to assure himself that William still had a fully set working package. Every time he looked, he always did yet it never hurt anyone to keep checking. After all, he did need it to be there so William could plough right into his-

"Are you as idiotic as I presume or are you deliberately showing disobedience? God may help me if you actually are stupid enough to follow simple instructions." Another cold remark from an even colder man; Ronald had forgotten that he should have got up to walk slowly about again. "No sir, just scanning the area."

"Which you have been doing for the past ten minutes. What you haven't spotted within three of those ten, you aren't going to find with another seven; m_ove _Knox." The force of his words got Ronald to move alright.

Pushing himself up from the crate, the blonde speeded away from it as if he had been savagely attacked by the docile, inanimate thing. Slowing to a lazy pace, he watched as William started to fondle the floor again in hopes of finding his lost glasses. It was really a sad thing - a Shinigami without his glasses wasn't a Shinigami at all. In fact, they could barely do anything past run for their lives and pray nothing was sneaking up on them if there was no way of finding said lost glasses.

Even then, the emotional and social abuse that would be received from the Higher Ups on loosing your glasses was more than enough trauma for one undead being to handle. Ronald could understand how distressed William was most likely feeling underneath the thousands of cold, tsundere layers he had. Yet the day William actually would show, let alone share those kinds of feels would be the day he kissed Grell upon the mouth and mooned everyone in the offices before going off to get drunk would be the day that would happen. And the day the universe as they knew it would collapse.

Yet William's statement of the time had made Ronald himself acutely aware of how little they had and how far they were running over from their lack of keeping good time. Beforehand, they were already running a tight schedule as it was before Sebastian appeared, putting them back around four minutes. Add on another ten as one Shinigami was blinded whilst the other checked out his ass made them fourteen minutes overdue, something that truly grinded him as he realised that they were officially working overtime.

Despite his bold and valiant statement earlier on how he would ignore that they were going to be in overtime, some habits were hard to break. Like a smoker craving for his next drag, Ronald found himself craving to work harder in order to break the overtime area and stay in time. Yet the only way to do that would be to give back William's glasses. With a sigh, Ronald allowed his perfectly white dress shoes to scrape along the floor as he begrudgingly headed over to where the rectangular spectacles that belonged to William. "Sir, I've found your glasses."

Crouching down to pick them up, he watched as William stopped crawling to sit upon the floor still. That was odd. Normally he would have stood up by now, being utterly disgusted from having to crawl about in the muck. Without a word, Ronald approached William, watching as where he knelt, he brushed off his gloves of the dirt that was upon them, waiting for him to finish cleaning himself off yet without a single pause, a perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked up as if to ask the silent question of what he was waiting for.

Suddenly the younger Shinigami felt nervous as yellow-green eyes moved up from clothing to straight at his face. He looked at his hands, looking to the glasses held there. "...You knew where they were, didn't you sir?" There was no reply to that as Ronald knelt next to William. Even his normally blank face gave away the slightly softened expression he wore. "Why didn't you just get them...?"

"That is none of your concern." Despite the harsh comment, this had no cold edge to it.

Reaching over, the blonde watched as his colleague carefully take his glasses out from his grip, only to open the single closed hook and slot them onto his face. Ronald smiled at the sight. As good looking as he was, William without his glasses wasn't William at all. The second they were on his face, the Shinigami looked away quickly, his softened face changing to be hard, equipped with his usual frown as well. "Despite it taking sixteen minutes to find my glasses, taking a large amount of time out of our tight and carefully planned schedule..."

Now the cold edge was back. Internally bracing himself, Ronald simply waited for the simple yet deep cutting insult that William would often throw out to his fellow co-workers, treating them like children in a candy store. If you think that receiving an insult it like taking candy, that is. "...thank you for helping me find them." The younger Shinigami wasn't braced for that. His eyes widened behind his frames, he stared at William in shock. "But... You knew where they were-"

"I told you that was none of your concern, Ronald."

In a hurry, William pulled himself up from the floor before his boisterous colleague could say or do anything else, quickly dusting himself off of the dirt and dust that had gathered along the front of his perfect black trousers. Ronald, on the other hand, simply sat there with a warm smile upon his face. It wasn't until William decided to spontaneously dart off without concern for how he was going to catch up did he hastily get up and rush after him, a grin still plastered upon his face as he loyally followed after William.

This was life for the pair, Ronald had mused after the years of being in love with the man after his dead heart had become set upon him. It seemed that through his cold layers, Ronald had touched his equally dead heart. It had seemed that from that faint touch, the relationship that the pair had formed had become more valuable than the Importance of Glasses.

* * *

This was wrote upon request for my good friend Jodie, a Ronald cosplayer with an unhealthy obession for Ronilliam and fried chicken. Hope you like your fluff.

Trancy x.

Or as knows me as:

Paradichloricbenzene x.

(Rate and Review like usual!)


End file.
